The Best Heart is a Heart of Gold
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: First ever Batista/Cena fic. Cena gets beat up, who will save him? Made for purplefeather21.


_**The Best Heart Is a Heart of Gold**_

_**This story was made for purple feather21.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this girl.**_

_**This story wouldn't have been possible with out you Tina so Big Hugs for you!**_

_**Thanks for all the help girly!**_

_**PS. This is my First Batista/Cena fic. :)**_

* * *

I was mad. No scratch that. I was fucking irate. I couldn't believe I lost the match. I cursed under my breath as I made my way up the ramp embarrassed that I had lost to JBL. I hadn't only lost. I failed miserably. He was ruthless and didn't give me one chance for a shot at anything. That was that. The match was over in 10 minutes or less. It was so fast, I didn't even remember him pounding my head onto the floor. I licked my lips and tasted the mixture of my sweat and blood. I turned and cursed at him from the top of the ramp as I watched his hand being raised by the ref. I shook my head and went to my locker, completely ignoring the medic that wanted to check my head. I took off my shirt and wiped my head with it. My shirt was covered in blood. All of a sudden I felt hands at the small of my back and I was being shoved forcefully into the metal lockers. I bumped my face on the metal and I could feel my lips bust open and blood spill all over my bare chest.

"How does it feel now bitch." A voice hissed in my ear. I could feel the warm breath and smell the mints. JBL. He had me pinned between him and the lockers. "How does it feel to loose and not only loose but to be a sore loser?" Now hes got a towel or a shirt over my face making it hard to breathe. I cant answer. He knees me in the back. I wince in pain as his knee connects with my back.

"Answer me you little bitch." He hisses.

"Im not a loser." I mange to say. Its getting harder to breath. He turns me around and pushes my back into the metal locker. My back presses into the sharp lock, causing me more pain. He wraps his fingers around my throat. I can see the anger in his eyes. The fury that's raging inside him. I cant let him beat me again. He lifts a fist in the air and begins to pound it relentlessly into my face, blow after blow. I slump to the floor, scraping my back on the metal on the way down. I curl into a ball on the cold tile. I hear another voice.

"Did you get him man?" Its Randy Orton. I should have known. I see his boots circle me and then he kicks me in the ribs. Then he kicks me in the back and begins to stomp on my head while JBL stomps on my legs. They have rendered me helpless. Just then I see another pair of boots. I barely look up to see Dave Batista standing in the doorway. He takes his shades off and calmly walks over to us. He grabs JBL by the hair and tosses him aside. Randy was too busy kicking me to even realize that Dave was standing over him. Dave punched him in the head and he crumpled like a paper doll. He reached a hand out to me and I took it, a little unsure at first but he reassured me in a soft tone.

"You ok man?" He asked. I tried to speak and say yes but no words came from my bloody mouth. It hurt to move. My ribs ached, my back felt like it had been broken and my head felt as if it had fallen off, rolled down a hill and put back on my head. I felt his strong arms on my shoulders and then I blacked out.

I came to in a dim hotel room. There was water running behind me and I turned to see Dave rinsing out a wash rag over the stove. I then realized the water running from the rag was red. I looked down at my bare chest and realize all the blood is gone.

"Oh I see you're awake." He smiles at me while he walks towards me with the wet rag. "You're going to have to sit still while I wipe your nose." He pulls a chair in front of me and sits down in between my legs and softly wipes my nose. After he wipes my nose he continues to wipe my face down until the rag is completely red. The he reaches over and hands me a bag of ice. "Put this on your head." He tells me. I do as he tells me. I wince a little at the sudden shock of the cold ice. He gets up and goes to the sink again. I watch him again as he rinses the washcloth. I find my self looking at his body and admiring every single curve and muscle of it. How my fingers begin to itch for his skin, to trace the tattoo on his back or just feel the perfect muscle tone.

"What? Do you see something you like?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Once again I try to take but no words escape my lips. He smiles and fills a cup with water. "Here drink this. Maybe then you could talk to me huh?"

I smile and down the glass of water. I hold the cup out to him, silently asking for more. He gently takes the glass I fills it up again. I drink it more slowly this time. After a while I realize I have to pee real bad. I try to stand up but hopelessly fall back to the couch. Dave notices and comes to my aid. He helps me up and supports me on his shoulder all the way to the bathroom.

"Do you think you can do it on your own?" He asks.

"I don't think so." I manage to say hoarsely. It was the truth. I couldn't hold my self up. So he supported me while I unzipped my pants and proceeded to pee.

He let out a low whistle. "Damn you weren't lying when you said you where well endowed where you?" He laughed. I managed a little laugh. I finished and zipped my pants back up. He helped me back to the couch where he set me up with a bologna and cheese sandwich.

"Sorry John its all I could come up with right now." He held up his hands apologetically.

"No, No its fine. I appreciate you doing what you did for me Dave. I really do. I mean I owe you big time man." I said while taking a large bite out of the sandwich. He smiled and averted his gaze back to the T.V. My head started pounding.

"Dave. Do you have any aspirin or something for my head?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Yeah. I always carry that stuff. Comes in handy after you've been given Sweet Chin Music." He tossed me the bottle of pills and I take three. I gulp down the last of my water and settle into the couch next to Dave. I pass out.

There is some one touching me. Pleasuring me. I cant open my eyes to see who it is. I feel my length being enveloped in warmth. I can't help but to gasp. Suddenly I feel the person gently putting me back in my shorts and zipping my zipper.

I wake up a few minutes later and realize there is no one in the room but Dave. Dave. He couldn't possibly be the one. That's just too weird.

"Oh look hes alive." He looks at me and gives me a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that I am." I smile back. "Man did I have a good dream." I say stretching.

"Oh yeah? What kind of dream?"

"I don't know. Some one was giving me the best blow job I have ever had."

"Oh.' His tan cheeks turned a slight shade of red." About that," He coughed." That wasn't a dream."

"So that was you then?" I asked, stupefied.

"Yeah." He says acting ashamed of himself. I smirk a little. I decide to test the waters. "So you want to finish what you started?"

"Well- I - Uhm- That's not right is it?" He stuttered.

"No.Its not right if I don't want it, but I do want it and I know you do too." I smiled. By then I had my pants down and was gently stroking myself. He swallows hard. I can literally see it going down his throat. Little beads of sweat trickle down his forehead.

"So?" I ask.

"Yeah… yeah ok." He slowly gets up and walks to me, then gets on his knees and softly sucks the tip of my cock. I pick up his chin and bring his face to mine. I softly kiss his lips and look him in the eyes.

"I don't want that. I want you to love me."

His eyes twinkle a little and he smiles. "I can do that." He gets on the couch next to me and drapes his arm over my shoulder and kisses the side of my neck. I smile and face him. He pulls me close to his body and kisses me passionately His soft tongue glides over my lips, asking for the entrance that he is immediately granted. Hands roam bodies. I can feel his muscles rippling beneath his thin wife beater. He shed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He plays with my cock a little but. In a short matter of time him touching my cock becomes overwhelming. I straddle his hips and begin to softly bounce. I fumble around for his zipper and slowly unzip his jeans, pulling his equally hard erection out. Without thinking I sit on his cock. It burns and it almost brings tears to my eyes. I stop myself, I've cried in front of Dave enough today. I begin bouncing slowly. His head rolls back and his eyes close. It must feel good. I fell myself getting used to the pain an start a more vigorous pace. His eyes open and he grips my hips, helping me go harder and faster. His cock twitches inside me and I feel his seed spill inside me. He lets his breath go in one long gasp. I grip his shoulders tight for support and continue at a pace that is pleasurable to me. My cock gets really hard and then I cover Dave's chest in a spray of white liquid. I never saw so much come from me in my life. Dave chuckles a little and gently sets me down on the couch next to him.

"First you bleed all over me then you come on me? What's next?!" He laughs while wiping my come off his chest. I yawn a little and I guess he notices because he picks me up and carries me to bed. He pulled the covers back and even tucked me in. He shuts the light off and kisses my cheek. I give him a kiss back and snuggle into my blankets. I drift to sleep knowing that I will for ever be safe in the arms of Dave Batista.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this far. I know I did a crummy job portraying Batista and Cena.Lemme know what y'all think. :)**


End file.
